


The Stranger From The Lothal Storm

by MAXiMINalist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Comfort during a storm, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Force Shenanigans, Force stuff, Incoming sexual content, Loth-wolf - Freeform, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resurrection?, experimental fanfiction, post-series finale, return from the dead?, screenplay format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXiMINalist/pseuds/MAXiMINalist
Summary: Screenplay experimental fanfiction.Post-war, Hera did not expect this Lothwolf, whom her son addressed as "Dume", to walk into hers and Jacen's life.What should be a chance for renewal also rips open old scars into wounds and Hera gauges out if what she sees can really absolve the past and Kanan's sacrifice.Screenplay adaptation of "Come In From The Rain" by Stardreamed (Rhomana).





	1. The Wolf Enters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardreamed (Rhomana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhomana/gifts).



> Ever since I accidentally obliterated my Tumblr account, I found time to direct my energy into AO3 fanfiction.
> 
> Some of you are familiar with my experimental screenplay projects to [adapt Kanera fics into screenplays, which are a form of cinematic language.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081532/chapters/22469153)
> 
> With permission from [Stardreamed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhomana/pseuds/Stardreamed<br%20/>%0A), here is the start of "adapting" ["Come In From The Rain"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154933)  
> Make note that artistic licenses are taken as it is in all my screenplay projects. Screenplays don't go word-for-word with the original text, so the fun is experimenting with changes and playing with interpretation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	2. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there was supposed to be the wolf, is a man in the late Kanan Jarrus's shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little experimental contest for readers: Anyone to make the first comment that cite the changes from Stardreamer's [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154933) will get rewarded a comment on their fanfiction. This is to incentivize reading the original fic itself. Though Stardreamer can't participate in the contest, sorry.


	3. Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera is unsure if this is really a miracle she's seeing.


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera tries to revert the Stranger to normalcy.

 


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera treads carefully before she's sure that he's real.


	6. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacen shows his assumed-father the Force as Hera watches.


	7. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacen bonds with Dume. Hera can't wait to get Dume into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, as an adaptation of Stardreamer's fanfic, I didn't honestly expect myself to play with the direction this much.


	8. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dume and Hera confront a truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	9. No Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera doesn't get satisfactory answers. But she does well to live without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want more. Comment on what other answers you want me to delve into (though I intentionally left some things vague and to audience's imagination.)


	10. Life After




	11. Pending Arrival




	12. The Night Before the Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dume and Jacen have a heavy talk about the permanency of death


	13. Reunion and Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the drudgery of time kept them severed, all paths come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Stardreamed for letting me adapt the original fanfic. I hope you enjoy this as an interesting supplement to the fic itself.


End file.
